Generally, a malicious software or “malware” is installed by a third party on a computer to disrupt a preferred operation of the computer. In some cases, as relates to a browser, the malware will change one or more settings for the browser. Changing the settings may cause the browser to operate in an unexpected or undesirable manner.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for detecting when malware has changed settings associated with a browser.